


Cold Heart Fever

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Everybody Lives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Nobody is Dead, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una fuga Stiles finisce su un lago ghiacciato, il ghiaccio si rompe e lui finisce in acqua. Quando i suoi amici riescono a ripescarlo è assiderato e il suo cuore quasi non batte ma si riprende. Solo che con il suo risveglio tutto è cambiato lui ha ottenuto i poteri di Jack Frost. <br/>Dal testo:<br/>“Ti avevo detto di restartene a casa.” borbottò soltanto.<br/>“Come se fosse la prima volta che faccio di testa mia.” rispose Stiles continuando a strofinarsi le dita. Non erano fredde al tatto, ma continuava a sentire quella sensazione di pizzicore.<br/>Derek gliele afferrò e Stiles alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Erano perfino più belli così da vicino, Stiles lo aveva quasi dimenticato -o ci aveva provato perlomeno.<br/>“Sei morto per quattro minuti Stiles. Il tuo cuore non batteva, sei stato immobile e bianco come un cadavere tra le mie braccia per tre di quei minuti.”<br/>Stiles deglutì e boccheggiò cercando una risposta, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa su cui Stiles riusciva a concentrarsi era lo sguardo intenso di Derek, le sue mani che stringevano le sue e il battito del proprio cuore che gli rimbombava impazzito nelle orecchie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Heart Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Cold Heart Fever** _

  
_Prompt: pre-Sterek - Durante una fuga Stiles finisce su un lago ghiacciato, per il peso il ghiaccio si rompe e lui finisce in acqua. Quando i suoi amici riescono a ripescarlo è assiderato e il suo cuore quasi non batte ma si riprende. Solo che con il suo risveglio tutto è cambiato lui ha ottenuto i poteri di Jack Frost._  
 

“Sono diventato Jack Frost.” borbottò Stiles fissandosi le mani ancora umide e gelate.

Scott sbuffò esasperato. “Ma non hai neppure i capelli bianchi!”

Stiles lo fissò storto. “Ho trasformato in un ghiacciolo un bicchiere d'acqua, Scott. E lanciato una specie di raggio congelante contro un muro quando ho iniziato a gesticolare. E fatto nevicare in luglio IN UN LUOGO CHIUSO mentre mi facevo prendere dal panico. Mi sembrano tutte le prove di cui ho bisogno per arrivare alla più ovvia conclusione: sono morto annegato in un lago ghiacciato e tornato in vita come Jack Frost!” esclamò Stiles con un gesto della mano, che comportò un'altra ventata di freddo e ghiaccio ai suoi piedi.

Boyd si spostò di qualche passo, Erica invece si fiondò a toccare la neve, quasi ad assicurarsi che fosse vera. Isaac lo fissava preoccupato, in piedi accanto a Scott che stava seduto in un angolo della stanza. Derek era in piedi alle sue spalle, quindi Stiles non aveva idea di cosa stesse pensando. Se avesse potuto fissargli le sopracciglia forse lo avrebbe saputo, ma sinceramente era perfino spaventato dall'idea di sapere cosa passasse per la testa dell'Alpha. Quindi borbottò delle scuse e si riportò le mani in grembo.  
  
Derek non aveva detto una sola parola da quando Stiles aveva aperto gli occhi. Se n'era rimasto immobile a fissarlo, quasi avesse paura di distogliere lo sguardo, come se smettere di osservarlo potesse farlo svanire nel nulla all'improvviso. Cosa che forse sarebbe davvero accaduta se la conclusione a cui era arrivato Stiles si fosse rivelata fondata. Sapeva che Derek lo stava fissando ancora, sentiva il peso del suo sguardo sulle sue spalle ricurve dalla preoccupazione per il proprio destino. Forse anche il fatto che Derek avesse lasciato la Camaro a Boyd e avesse preferito guidare la Jeep fino alla clinica solo per tenere d'occhio Stiles doveva davvero esser considerato come un monito di quanto la situazione fosse estremamente grave.

“Dovete credere in me ragazzi, o finirete col non riuscire a vedermi più! E quando accadrà vi giuro che vi farò credere di nuovo che esisto a forza di prendervi a palle di neve in faccia!” esclamò Stiles iniziando ad agitarsi di nuovo.

“Calmati Stiles.” disse la voce pacata e monotona di Deaton che finalmente rientrava nella stanza dopo essersi dileguato chissà dove quasi un'ora prima. Gli porse un intruglio e gli ordinò di bere e Stiles si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di calore quasi opprimente.

“Cos'era?” chiese Derek, parlando per la prima, decisamente più vicino a Stiles di quanto lui avesse previsto. Sembrava quasi arrabbiato.

“Un tonico. Il bruciore significa che sta funzionando.”  
  
“E cosa si suppone che faccia?” mormorò Stiles, la voce roca spezzata da un colpo di tosse e dal vapore che gli usciva dalla bocca. “Wow.” disse emettendo altro vapore. “Strano. Ma fico!” esclamò prima di iniziare a respirare con la bocca aperta; dopo solo un paio di secondi comunque l'effetto si interruppe e Stiles riprese a sentirsi normale come sempre, forse con le punte delle dita ancora leggermente intorpidite. Non si era neppure reso conto di quanto freddo fosse stato fino a quel momento, ad essere sincero; ma ora era come un rumore di sottofondo in tutto il suo corpo, simile alla sensazione di stanchezza il giorno dopo un duro allenamento. Si strinse alla coperta termica che si era dimenticato fosse ancora adagiata sulle sue spalle.

“Cos'era?” ripeté Derek, di nuovo con un tono quasi minaccioso nei confronti di Deaton.

Il veterinario comunque lo ignorò. “Stiles, puoi provare a muovere le mani?”  
  
Stiles ubbidì e si scoprì quasi deluso quando non accadde assolutamente nulla.

“Oh. Non sono Jack Frost.”

“Finalmente!” esclamò Scott dal suo angolo. Nessuno gli prestò davvero attenzione comunque.

“Quindi… C'è una spiegazione di qualche genere o devo continuare a lanciare supposizioni?” chiese Stiles fissando Deaton iniziando a strofinarsi le mani, cercando di liberarsi dalla sensazione di intorpidimento alle dita.

“La scintilla di magia che possiedi ha cercato di proteggerti.” aggiunse solo Deaton in risposta alla domanda.

Tutti rimasero in silenzio per qualche istante, aspettando qualcosa di più, ma come al solito nulla venne aggiunto.

“Okay, magia. Una spiegazione sul perché e il come non è nell'agenda del nostro veterinario di turno quindi, TORNIAMO ALLA BATCAVERNA!” esclamò Stiles scendendo finalmente dal tavolo su cui era stato seduto fino a quell'istante. O perlomeno cercò di alzarsi, per poi quasi crollare con la faccia sul pavimento. Quasi perché in realtà lo trattenne Derek, che se lo issò a forza contro la spalla e lo rimise a sedere. “O magari no.”

“Stiles resta qui ancora un po'.” disse poi Derek voltandosi verso gli altri. “Voi tornate a casa.” comandò solo. Lentamente tutti uscirono, compreso Deaton che fece solo un cenno con la testa.

Quando Derek si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, aveva le braccia strette al petto e di nuovo quell'espressione a metà tra il preoccupato e l'arrabbiato.

“Ti avevo detto di restartene a casa.” borbottò soltanto.

“Come se fosse la prima volta che faccio di testa mia.” rispose Stiles continuando a strofinarsi le dita. Non erano fredde al tatto, ma continuava a sentire quella sensazione di pizzicore.  
  
Derek gliele afferrò e Stiles alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Erano perfino più belli così da vicino, Stiles lo aveva quasi dimenticato -o ci aveva provato perlomeno.

“Sei morto per quattro minuti Stiles. Il tuo cuore non batteva, sei stato immobile e bianco come un cadavere tra le mie braccia per tre di quei minuti.”

Stiles deglutì e boccheggiò cercando una risposta, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa su cui Stiles riusciva a concentrarsi era lo sguardo intenso di Derek, le sue mani che stringevano le sue e il battito del proprio cuore che gli rimbombava impazzito nelle orecchie. E poi del vapore iniziò ad uscire dalle punte delle sue dita e Derek lo lasciò andare.

“Ehm…” borbottò imbarazzato agitando le mani quasi a cercare di spegnerle. Ci vollero un paio di istanti ma ebbe successo e la sensazione di pizzicore parve sparire. “Magia residua?” ipotizzò riportando la sua attenzione su Derek che però ora fissava fuori dall'unica finestra della stanza, il cielo che iniziava a illuminarsi delle prime luci dell'alba.

Giusto, pensò Stiles, non era stato QUEL genere di momento. Non era stato nessun genere di momento. Lui e Derek non avevano momenti. Mai.

“Riposati per un po', poi ti riporto a casa.” aggiunse solo prima di uscire e lasciare Stiles da solo.

Portò lo sguardo al soffitto e sospirò. Se solo il suo cellulare non fosse morto forse avrebbe potuto perlomeno iniziare le ricerche. Invece l'acqua e il ghiaccio lo avevano reso inutilizzabile. Stiles si stese di peso sulla superficie di freddo metallo del tavolo operatorio della clinica, si strinse nella coperta termica e si costrinse a chiudere gli occhi.

Forse quando li avrebbe riaperti sarebbe stato di nuovo tra le braccia di Derek; o forse lo sarebbe stato nei suoi sogni.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono andata ad interpretazione come al solito sul prompt. Era una idea MOLTO bella e potenzialmente poteva uscirci una one shot MOOOLTO più lunga (intorno alle 10.000 parole). Ho anche iniziato a scribacchiare una parte precedente a questo fill, ma non prometto che vedrà mai la luce del giorno la versione integrale di questa oneshot.


End file.
